A New Generation of Demigods
by bookworm299
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth grow up and get married (duh). Everyone in Camp Half Blood have children also. Join Luke and Zoe Jackson, their friends, and the rest of the Camp Halfblood heroes on their new adventures! Co-written with NessaMei! Updated twice a week!
1. prolouge

**This story is like what would happen in a new generation in Camp Half Blood.**

**Co-written by NessaMei who writes awesome stories :) **

**(P.S. this chapter was written by the both of us)**

**Expect often updates and enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy Jackson's POV**

My name is Percy Jackson. I am now 33 years old and I am married to Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I have two kids, Luke and Zoe Jackson, who are twins.

Luke has dark black hair and intelligent gray eyes. He has an IQ of 163, the ability to manipulate water, and is very stubborn.

Zoe has blond hair and sea green eyes. She is smart (not nearly as smart as Luke with an IQ of 145), loves water and practically lives in it (plus the manipulation powers. ohh! She can also talk to animals but is deathly scared of spiders), and she is very impulsive.

They both attend Camp Half Blood now and they are twelve. They rotate between cabins but Luke perfers the Athena cabin and Zoe perfers being alone in Poseidon's.

Though they have very different personalities, Luke and Zoe are very good friends. They love going on quests together and love adventure.

i just hope they don't have to put up with a giant war or tragety like me...

* * *

**This is just the prolougue so other chapters will be longer!**

**I am going to be writing as Luke and NessaMei as Zoe...**

**If you can, REVIEW!**

**It would mean so much to us!**

**Thanks,**

**Bookworm299 and NessaMei**


	2. Of a quest and a legacy

Hi! This is NessaMei!

Anyway, here is my chapter.

Check out my other PJO and Hunger Games stories too!

Zoe Jackson's POV

My name is Zoe Mnemosyne Jackson.

I currently live alone in the Poseidon cabin.

You must think I am such a loner now, unlike my brother, Luke.

He lives in the Athena cabin and is a social butterfly when he isn't studying architechture.

My only friend is Cambrianna Rodriguez, daughter of Clarisse LaRue and Chris Rodriguez.

Even though she lives in the Ares cabin, she is a big softy.

She came to camp when she was 7 and I took her under my wing. Now she is 10 and really bright.

At least her parents aprove of me as a friend...

Anyway, today the Hunters of Artemis came to Camp to visit.

After the Hunter's orientation, Cambrianna told me she was thinking of joining that day. The small, dark haired girl who had been my best and only friend now wanted to leave me.

I might have over reacted but I was furious.

I loved Cam like she was my own sister.

How could she leave me?

She told me that she had to be tough. Show her granddad, Ares, proud.

Here she was a wimp. She thought that maybe if she became a Hunter she would toughen up.

I understood. She had to be a true decendent of Ares.

The next day, Cambrianna left.

We threw her a huge going away party, even Ares showed up!

He gave her the present of an electric spear, just like Clarisse's!

After she left, I was lonelier at Camp Halfblood.

Time just went by so much slower.

She would occationally send me letters, or little gifts.

The best one she gave me was a little stray puppy she found on an adventure!

He was a little terrier with white streaked fur. I named him Olympus.

He never left me lonely.

One day, though, Cam sent me an iris message.

It was a distress call!

She said that they were under attack, and we needed to send back up in San Fransisco, California!

When she was about to say what was going on, the message disconnected.

I told Chiron and he sent for Rachel the Oracle.

Her prophecy told us that 5 demigods would have to go to San Fransisco.

One of Poseidon, one of Athena, one of Hermes, and two of Aphrodite.

Two would suffer, one would die.

The rest would barely survive.

Oh, it also said that we had to get there before a giant ship set sail.

Anyway, everyone knew that I was the daughter of Poseidon that needed to go.

I wonder who else will go save my best friend?


	3. The new heroes and a Prophecy

this is written by me, bookworm299.

hope you like...

Luke Abioud Jackson POV:

Yeah, my name is Luke Abioud Jackson. I'm 12 years old, i'm also seven minutes older than my sister, Zoe. You probably know her already, being the only one in the Posidien cabin here at camp... I stay over in Athena cabin, and let my tell you, people give you weird looks when you tell them your mother designed Olympus and your father saved it...multiple times...

But let's start at the begining of this summer, shall we? My sister is by no means a people-person, but when she makes friends, she gets attached, like you look at them weird and you have a dagger to your collor bone before you can blink attached. So when her best friend, Cammie Rodriguez went and joined the hunters... I seriously though she was going to lose it. Then, she got this Iris message from her saying they were in danger, but something seems off to me... I'm just not sure what yet, because I know Cammie and she would run around like a chicken with her head cut off, not call someone in a crisis... My sister though...is on the verge of a panic attack... Of course, the prophecy from aunt Rachel didn't help...

" five legacies shall join in vain

one shall perish in a land of rain

two shall be hurt, by heart and by mind

a fatal flaw of repeating kind

two of the dove, one of the sea

one of mind and one of trickery

things are not as they appear

belive or lose all you hold dear

learn the lesson or be doomed to repeat

history of the heroes greatest feats

a test of skill, mind and heart

second guess and the truth will be doubt"

Yeah, not good. Not at all. My sister's obviously the legacy of Posidien. I'm probably the child of Athena. Jasmine Grace, daughter of Piper and Jason Grace, might be one of the Aphrodite kids... Bianca Violet Di'Angelo, Daughter of Nico and Lacy Di'Angelo might be the other... The Hermes kid might be Louis Stoll, my best friend and son of Katie and Travis Stoll... Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?


	4. Planning and Pegisi

Hey! This is NessaMei! This is my chapter, just saying ;)

Zoe Jackson's POV

Since I am Cambrianna's best friend, I got to lead the quest.

Luke wasn't very happy about it, but I knew he wanted to help.

The volunteers were me, Luke, Jasmine, Bianca, and Louis.

This is bad... all of the volunteers were children of the greatest demigods in the last generation!

We had a meeting in the big house that same day.

We were all eager to go on the quest, so we tried to figure this out soon enough.

This was Bianca's first quest, so the little brunette was eager but nervous.

She was my godsister, so I paid extra close attention to her.

"Listen up," My brother announced. "I think we need to get to California as soon as possible. I think Zoe and I can summon a few pegasi to fly us to San Fransisco."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Luke was a great stratagist and everyone knew it.

"When we get there, Olympus (my dog) can sniff Cam out so we can find her!" I said excitedly.

"No way is that filthy mutt coming on this trip!" Jasmine Grace sniffed disgustedly.

For the daughter of really nice people, she is a bit arrogant.

Louis saved me, though. "Why not, Jasmine?" He questioned. "A dog would really help sniff out the Hunters and any monsters."

Everyone agreed but Jasmine just stuck her dainty nose, brushed back her dirty blonde hair, and said "Fine."

The meeting was over so I went back to my cabin and packed a bright orange backpack. In it I put a water bottle, some ambrosia squares, an extra change of clothes, a jacket, and my trusty weapon, a celestial bronze paring knife.

I then brushed my pure blonde hair into a low ponytail and called the pegasi.

Bacon, Toasty, Mojo, and Wallas answered my call.

My favorite pegasus, Maru, was waiting for me in the Camp's stables.

"Wassup, boss?" He said. Since I am a daughter of Poseidon, (mostly), I can telepathically speak with horses.

"Hey, Maru. I need you and your buddies to take me and my friends on a quest."

"Okay, boss. Coming up!"

Maru stretched his wings and flew out. He told the other pegasi what we needed to do.

I went back to my cabin briefly and got Olympus. I put him in a little travel bag that I could attach to the pegasus.

Then I went to search for the others...


	5. Over your head and off you go

here it is...

written by me! (it's my birthday, review?)

Luke POV:

My sister finally calmed down enough to tell Chiron. Everyone I thought would volunteer...did. Quite frankly, I don't know which is scarier, the quest, or mom when she finds out we're going on one without telling her... Plus, where's aunt Thalia? Zoe said she didn't see her... Apollo can't find Artimis either...this is very bad. Not just for Cammie either... Chiron looked at us all weird though, kind of a half-amused/half-sad smile thing... Like he was remembering something bittersweet...

Either way, my sister and I called our Pegisi, who are acually BlackJacks kids... Mine is named Joker... You know, card names? Blackjack, Joker? Never mind... We brought Olympus too, my sister's dog, so he could sniff them out. Jasmine didn't seem to happy but I think she would do anything to prove better then my sister, they have been rivals since birth, i am not kidding. Mom has pictures of us when we were like 4 months old and Jas and Zoe are trying to kill each other with teddy bears and sippy cups...

I packed some clothes, a toothbrush and my sword, it collapses into an ID card thing... Zoe and I both have shield watches from uncle Tyson, aunt Ella appearently helped him with the pictures... Chirion also gave me a bag of ambrosia, a canteen of necter, some drachmas and 100 dollers mortal money...my sister can't be trusted with it. So yeah, shoul be easy, get to the hunters camp, find them, make sure Cam and the others are ok, and come back. And it would be that easy...if everyone didn't have the some thought running around in their heads, "Which one of us is doomed to die...?"


	6. So it begins

Here:

Hi!

NessaMei here.

It's Bookworm299's birthday today (as you might know).

At school today I gave her a little cake I made and a knitted headband!

Anyway, here is the chapter.

Zoe Jackson's POV

And so we set off on our journey.  
Olympus barked every time we passed over a McDonald's (and especially Subway) and like his dad, Joker (the pegasus) kept asking for doughnut breaks.  
Jasmine was flirting with Louis, Bianca was applying makeup, Louis was trying to braid his pegasus's hair and spray paint it pink, Luke was looking at the map, and I was trying to get Olympus to shut up.  
We are sooo heroic, right?

After a few hours, we landed in San Fransisco.  
I let Olympus loose and let him start sniffing Cammie out.  
He barked loudly when he picked up her scent and so we followed him.  
We were led to an empty warehouse that had a few pieces of broken rope and debris.  
Olympus then stopped sniffing and settled on the floor.  
Intresting... this warehouse seemed to be a dead end...  
Still, Jasmine suggested we make camp here since "sleeping outside wouldn't let her get her proper beauty sleep".

Into the night, Olympus suddenly started barking wildly.  
I knew this bark of his... it was the warning bark signaling a moster!  
I woke everyone up and we were about to head out of the door when everything exploded.

I stirred to the sound of a lute and beautiful singing.  
It was a sad, sweet song about a lover who would never come back.  
The delicate girl was beautiful beyond awesome.  
When she saw me wake, she came to my side and looked at me in the eye.  
The look she gave me was full of wisdom and knowing.  
"Where am I?" I asked. "Where are the others?"  
"First things first." the girl said. "I knew your father soo I think these introductions should be quick."  
"How did you know my father? Where are we? I questioned now frantic.  
"Calm down, child." She soothed. "We are on my phantom island. I am Calypso."

Such a cliff hanger, huh?


	7. Namesakes and half-kept promises

Hi! It's me, ready for the chapter?

Luke POV:

Well we started out fine, flying pegisi over Mannhatten, don't ask how no one saw us because the mist confuses even me. Zoe was trying to make Olympus shut up, that dog kept barking at wind spirits and it was annoying! Jas was flirting with Louis, thiugh it was lost on him as he was busy turning his pegisis into a my little pony... Don't ask. But it was hilarious to see Jasmine getting totally blown off. I could see Zoe restraining the erge to shoot her with an arrow, as it was she tried to shoot the target signs but was to tense to make the shot. I have the vague suspision she likes Louis as well... This would not end well, Jasmine and Zoe already fight as if they're making up for their dads not being able to fight... Why do quests seem to spawn drama? I'm pretty sure we couldn't have offended the fates already...

Either way, Bianca was fixing her make up for the enth-billion time and was trying to munipulate the shadows on the ground... She's scary that way. I was just trying to suspress the erge to strangle everyone and focus on the map because knowing my sister's sense of direction...We would get lost, big time. Like, Lord of the Flies lost. Why do I think hese things...it only makes them come true.

We finally made it to San Fransico, after fighting three Venti (wind spirits, not the evil coffee), a hellhound (which Bianca sent back to Hades), and few wheat demons, why anyone would grow wheat in California is beyond me...but as it's grandpa Chase, you never really know... We spent the night in a warehouse because Jasmine needed her "beauty sleep" and none of us wanted to get murdered in our sleep, by monsters or Jasmine, who would probably slit our throats with her pretty little dagger. Or just fry us with lightning, that works to.

A few hours later, while I was taking first watch, this golden light filled the room and exploded, covering us with dust and Olympus starting barking. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out...

When I woke up, it was on the beach with sunlight streaming through the palm trees above me and the sound of the waves in the background. The first thing I saw though was a girl, maybe 14 or a little younger. She was wearing a white dress and had moonlace in her hair, like the kind dad has at home. That only grows in...

"You are not Percy"?

were the first words from her mouth, though they went up at the end like a question, like she was confused. Of coarse I had to open my big mouth and say,

"How do you know my dad? Where am I? Who are you!?"

She just smiled and said, more to herself then me it sounded,

"Yes, of coarse, his son. I always forget that time passes differently for heroes. Perhaps he married that Annabeth girl after all..." then as if she remembered I was here, she told me, "Relax, I am Calypso, and this is my island. What is your name little hero?"

Oh this is bad... Wait Where's everyone else? Oh, I hate magic...


	8. love potion 9

Hey! NessaMei here!  
This is my awesome chapter:

Zoe Jackson's POV

Calypso was a good friend.  
To me, Jas, Louis, Bianca, and especially Luke.  
She clothed us, fed us, and fed us.  
We were treated so well we almost forgot about our quest!

One day, though, I noticed that we were spending too much time on her island.  
I told everyone else that and they agreed, with much hesitation.  
Luke was to be the one to tell Calypso we would be on our way.

"Miss Calypso." Luke always tried to be formal.  
"Yes, darling?"  
"My friends and I appeared here because we were on a quest- a quest that we must accomplish soon. You have been very hospitable with us, but we must go now."

Big mistake.

Calypso looked infuriated at first, but then she said, "If you must. I will send you on your way tomorrow."

That night, I couldn't sleep.  
My mind kept saying that something was wrong.  
I went outside of the sleeping cave and saw Calypso talking to a beautiful woman.  
Her eyes kept changing colors as was her hair- trying to align itself to my ideal beauty.  
Then the lady went away.  
I crept back into my cave having my worst fears confirmed...

The next morning, I overslept.  
I cursed myself because now there was nothing I could do to help Luke.  
"Zoe, wake up you lazy sack of potatoes!" Jas screamed.  
I woke to a start.  
"C'mon! We were getting ready to leave, and Calypso gave us some drinks, and now he doesn't wanna go!"

Oh no.

I went outside and saw Luke holding Calypso's hand, murmuring something about staying with her forever.

Now I knew who that lady I saw last night was.  
Aphrodite and she was giving Calypso a love potion.

Now there is nothing I can do to save him...


End file.
